


Such a Sport

by VeetVoojagig



Series: The Violet Time [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Communication, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, kind of, rated m for Jacob's filthy filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: Jacob checks up on Freddy after their adventure.
Relationships: Frederick Abberline/Jacob Frye, Jacob Frye/Ned Wynert
Series: The Violet Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962466
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Such a Sport

**Author's Note:**

> Well, apparently I'm not done with this universe and have an unexpected wellspring of creativity. Try not to get used to it, LOL. I do have ideas for another that I'll try to get in. <3

It had been a very, very long day. And he had gotten far too little sleep beforehand. Working late on reports, and then Wynert, and… well. And afterwards, lying in bed thinking about… well… instead of his desperately needed sleep. 

Sgt. Frederick Abberline scrubbed a hand across his eyes. He could head out now. His patrol was done, relevant paperwork completed. Of course he still had piles of investigations he could work on, but… He shook his head and sighed. All right, he'd take care of some of it, just a small portion, before bed. But he would sleep at a reasonable hour. Definitely. No question. 

It was a decent stroll, or rather a trudge, back to his flat, made slightly more bearable by a pork pie purchased from his normal stall. Dinner handled, he could finish one report as soon as he was home and then fall into bed. 

One report or three. He was huddled over his desk, blinking to try to make sense of what he'd just written. He shook his head slightly and leaned back in his chair. 

"Here, let me help you with that," a familiar voice said close behind him. He was too tired to be startled as a hand reached past him, carelessly sweeping the papers onto the floor. "There, much better."

Fred sighed softly. "Jacob, these rooms have a door. I know you've seen it." He waved his hand vaguely towards the front of the flat. 

Jacob Frye's far too handsome face came into view, expression of wide eyed shock ruined by the grin on his lips. "Does it really? Will wonders never cease? When did you have that installed, Freddy?"

He supposed he'd given up any claim to be addressed with respect the moment he'd been weak enough to allow Jacob to, to thoroughly seduce him all that time ago. He wished he'd been able to conceal how very easily he could be swayed by the charismatic young man, but here they were. He was well and truly caught. 

It was a decent trade, he admitted as Jacob's deft fingers began to knead into the tense flesh of his shoulders. "Working too hard again, eh, Sergeant? What were you this time, a fishmonger's maiden aunt who looked exactly like a particularly lovely policeman?"

Fred's cheeks heated. "Jacob, really…" He closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. He couldn't even be upset at the disparaging remark about his disguise abilities. He would never stop being amazed that this perfect specimen of manhood thought that _he_ was attractive in the slightest. 

He drew in a sharp breath as Jacob's lips brushed against his ear. "I wanted to thank you for being such a sport last night, Freddy," he murmured, his voice sending a thrill through him like always. "I know you might not believe it, but I hadn't actually planned that." Frye chuckled huskily, still close enough that his breath burned Fred's skin. 

Clearing his throat, he tried to keep himself composed. "Oddly, it never surprises me to hear that you hadn't planned anything," he said wearily, but without malice. He took Jacob's hand in his own and squeezed it gently. "Don't mention it. It wasn't so awful, after all."

Jacob grinned widely and nuzzled the hair on his cheek. "I seem to remember it being bloody fantastic," he said in a salacious tone. Fred reached up and pushed his face away gently with a wry smile. This man… He'd be the death of him, no doubt. But he supposed it was all worth it.

He looked up as Jacob perched on the corner of his desk, finally in clear view, and as gorgeous as ever. He was blessed to be able to see him like this, gazing at him with such intensity. "Jacob," he rasped, unable to stay silent but likewise unable to find anything that truly expressed what he wanted to tell him.

Hands cupped both his cheeks. "Freddy, truly, thank you. I've always known you were clever, and strong, and brave, but who knew you could be so bold?" He smiled fondly down at him. "Can we do it again?"

He choked, heat suffusing his face fully. "Jacob! I need to sleep!"

Jacob burst into laughter. "I didn't mean now, sweetness. But if that's your only objection…"

Fred closed his eyes with a huff of breath. He was going to say yes, wasn't he? He was completely unable to deny anything to Jacob Frye. He gazed up into his eyes seriously. "Jacob. Wynert…"

Winking, Jacob leaned into a theatrically conspiratorial whisper. "He thinks you're pretty," he said in a lilting voice. 

That pesky blush was on full force now, if it wasn't before. "He does not." He couldn't. He added that to the list of things about Ned Wynert he needed to wrap his head around. "No, what I was saying is… he's good for you." 

A grin split Jacob's face and he leaned in, kissing Fred tenderly. "So are you, my Freddy," he murmured against his lips. He pulled back and smirked. "Bet he would be good for you, too, if you asked. Sucks cock like an angel."

"Jacob Frye!" A true angel would do nothing of the sort, though he doubted telling Jacob that would have any effect. He cleared his throat brusquely as Jacob laughed delightedly. "Mr. Wynert wants to do nothing of the sort and you will not suggest it to him."

"You didn't say _you_ didn't want it!" Jacob carroled victoriously. He kissed him gleefully before Fred could protest and jumped down from the desk. "We'll see you soon."

"Jacob--"

But he had already disappeared through the window. 

Fred shook his head, dazed. And… oddly excited. Damn the man, how did he do this to him? He stood and made his way to bed, sure he'd get little sleep again this night.


End file.
